Qilin's Horn
|image=Qilin%27s_Horn.png |english=Qilin's Horn |unnamed=No |kanji=麒麟の角 |romaji=Kirin no Tsuno |literal english=Horn of the Qilin |clan=Ushitora Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The Qilin's Horn (Romaji: Kirin no Tsuno; Kanji: 麒麟の角) is a Kekkei Genkai which takes the appearance of either a single horn or multiple horns. Said horn(s) can be rooted in just about any portion(s) of the possessor's head. The horn(s) function(s) in a manner that is reminiscent of the antenna of a radio. The horn(s) can convert the possessor's chakra into radio waves as well as convert radio waves into chakra. This singular ability allows the Qilin's Horn to be utilized as the means for accomplishing an innumerable amount of daring feats. Though the Qilin's Horn may have been consistently mentioned in the tall tales about a supposed foe of the Sage of the Six Paths named Daibadatta (Kanji: 提婆達多), the very first individual to have his or her possession of the Qilin's Horn recorded in a strictly historical context would be Chiyome Ushitora. It's completely unknown if Chiyome's manifestation of the Qilin's Horn was a simply a freak accident of a mutation or an atavism which implies that she is a descendant of the nefarious Daibadatta himself. ''Applications ''Shuten-dōji Without a shadow of a doubt, Shuten-dōji is the Qilin's Horn most (in)famous application. Shuten-dōji involves utilizing the Qilin's Horn's ability to perform chakra-to-radio waves conversions as a means of functioning in a manner that is nigh-identical to a radar. Casting Shuten-dōji will allow one to detect anyone and or anything that has any sort of physical presence. A basic Shuten-dōji will inform one of the altitude, direction, range, and speed of that which has been detected. An advance Shuten-dōji will add shape onto that list and thus allow one to imagine silhouettes of that which has been detected. While a master Shuten-dōji will finally throw color into the mix and as a result allow one to imagine full-fledged pictures of that which has been detected. The sheer degree of detection that Shuten-dōji provides is indefinitely superior to the capabilities of any sensor-type shinobi. Unlike a sensor-type shinobi, Shuten-dōji isn't limited to detecting entities as a whole. Instead, Shuten-dōji can be utilized to detect the indivdiual constituents of an entity as well. An example would be that Shuten-dōji could be used to detect the heart of an individual just as much as it could be used to detect the individual his- or herself. This unparalleled degree of detection allows Shuten-dōji to be utilized as a tool for even the most complex of analysis. And through such an analysis, Shuten-dōji can be utilized to discern the structure of an entity to the point where one will become capable of replicating the entity with little to no trouble. Even if that entity is a jutsu! Last but not least, Shuten-dōji's range is simply unprecedented. A basic Shuten-dōji can encompass the entirety of a village. An advance Shuten-dōji can encompass the entirety of a region. While a master Shuten-dōji can encompass the entirety of a country. However, it should be noted that it'd be difficult for one to analyze so much information. So Shuten-dōji are better off being minimized to the necessary size than maximized to the largest size one can manage. Shuten-dōji shares its name with an oni of much renown. ''Ibaraki-dōji'' Ibaraki-dōji is the Qilin's Horn second most (in)famous application. It involves utilizing the Qilin's Horn's ability to perform radio waves-to-chakra conversions as a means of refueling one's reserve of chakra. Because a nigh-infinite quantity of radio waves have been generated by either lightning strikes or astronomical objects over the planet's millennia of existence, there is more than enough "fuel" for the aforementioned conversion to replenish one's reserve with chakra. The time it'll take for one to completely refuel one's reserve of chakra is dependent upon the the immensity of one's chakra reservoir and the speed at which one can perform radio waves-to-chakra conversions. Thus it tends to vary from person-to-person. Ibaraki-dōji shares its name with an oni of much renown. ''Kuma-dōji'' Kuma-doji is one of the world's more unique forms of Chakra Absorption. Instead of absorbing chakra as it is, and thus running the risk of being negatively affected by the chakra's properties such as when the Preta Path was petrified as a direct result of absorbing an unbalanced amount of Senjutsu Chakra, one utilizes Shuten-dōji to convert the chakra into radio waves and Ibaraki-dōji to convert the radio waves into a harmless form of chakra. It should be noted that Kuma-dōji is the simultaneous utilization of Shuten-dōji and Ibaraki-dōji. Thus one must have mastered Shuten-dōji and Ibaraki-dōji before he or she can hope of utilizing Kuma-dōji. Kuma-dōji shares its name with an oni whom was renowned as a subordinate of Shuten-dōji and Ibaraki-dōji alike. ''Torakuma-dōji '''Torakuma-dōji' is a Fuuinjutsu that is unique to the Qilin's Horm and one of the world's more unique forms of Chakra Transference. It involves utilizing Shuten-dōji in a manner where one infuses one's chakra into the radio waves that one is converting some of one's chakra into. Upon making contact with one's target, the aforementioned radio waves will temporarily mark one's target with the Ox-Tiger Seal. From that point onward, the Ox-Tiger Seal will convert one's radio waves into chakra. Thus allowing one to transfer chakra to an individual by simply emitting one's radio waves towards the Ox-Tiger Seal that the individuals is marked with. Torakuma-dōji shares its name with an oniwhom was renowned as a subordinate of Shuten-dōji and Ibaraki-dōji alike. ''Hoshikuma-dōji'' Hoshikuma-dōji is a Genjutsu that is unique to the Qilin's Horn. It involves utilizing Shuten-dōji in a manner where one infuses one's chakra into the radio waves that one is converting some of one's chakra into. Upon making contact with one's target, the aforementioned radio waves will ensnare one's target into an illusion of one's design. The advantage of Hoshikuma-dōji is that it allows one to cast Genjutsu over an unprecedentedly large distance. However, in exchange, Hoshikuma-dōji is infamous for the inevitably large amount of friendly fire it causes. For it is impossible to discriminate between individuals with Hoshikuma-dōji. Hoshikuma-dōji shares its name with an oniwhom was renowned as a subordinate of Shuten-dōji and Ibaraki-dōji alike. ''Kanaguma-dōji'' Kanaguma-dōji is a jutsu that can only be performed by masters of Shuten-dōji. After one has performed a complete analysis of the chakra of the target, one will mold one's chakra into a perfect duplicate of the target's chakra. This will allow one's chakra to gain the morality, potency, signature, and texture of the target's chakra; however, it should be noted that this will NOT allow one to gain the nature of one's target. Kanaguma-dōji is unmatched in its ability to deceive sensor-type shinobi into believing that one is another. It's also fully capable of allowing one to mask one's presence from sensor-types as well, by allowing one to mold one's chakra into possessing the characteristics of residual chakra rather than the constituent chakra of an individual. However, it should be noted that Kanaguma-dōji does not grant one the immunities that are possessed by the target. Mimicking the corrosive texture of Kurama's chakra will not protect one from that corrosivity, mimicking the morality of Kage Summit Arc-Sasuke's chakra will negatively affect one's own morality, mimicking the potency of Hashirama Senju's chakra will not grant one the Chakra Control that is needed to safely handle such chakra, mimicking the signature of an individual's chakra for a long period of time can result in an identity crisis, and so on so forth. ''Weaknesses First and foremost, the Qilin's Horn has a natural weakness to the Lightning Release. :Lightning Release produces radio waves that'll disrupt the radio waves being emitted by the Qilin's Horn. Meaning that a continuous Lightning Release can jam the Qilin's Horn's sensory capabilities. :Lightning Release can also be used to produce enough radio waves to throw the Qilin's Horn into a sensory overload. This will prevent the Qilin's Horn from functioning with any amount of correctness for ten minutes at the very '''LEAST'. ::Though it should be noted that it'd take S-Rank skill in Lightning Release to cause a sensory overload from a large distance, A-Rank skill in Lightning Release to cause a sensory overload from a short distance, and only B-Rank skill in Lightning Release to cause a sensory overloard through direct contact. Lightning Release of C-Rank skill or lower have little to no chance of causing a sensory overload unless they're spammed en masse. Second; if the Qilin's Horn is damage, its efficiency will drop in direct proportion to the amount of damage it has sustained. Though a Qilin's Horn can regenerate as long as the roots in the head aren't destroyed, it'll usually take months for that to occur or even years if the damage is great enough. Category:Fanon Canon Rebirth Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Powerhouse411